the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadu Wali
'''Jadu Wali '''is a witch and a student at Cackle’s Academy, and one of Mildred’s group of friends. Biography In her first year, Jadu is chosen to speak for Cackle’s in the debate against Camelot College.Sweet Talking Guys In her third year, she and Mildred enter Cackle’s on the Witchy Hour radio quiz show, and they coach the students that are competing for Cackle’s.The Witchy Hour For her third year witch project, Jadu teamed up with Ruby and Maud, making a project about finding lost items, and getting them to come to you once you've found them. After some discussion, Mildred joins up with Ruby, Jadu and Maud.The Hair Witch Project For Art week, Enid, Ruby and Jadu create the Heart Detector, which they use to turn Mildred back from a statue. Jadu was the mastermind behind The Fairground, a newspaper started in protest to a discipline crackdown at the academy, fighting for students' rights, opposing and poking fun at the staff and especially Miss Hardbroom (“No uniforms, permission to go out of bounds and more chips!”). In consequence to these actions (for agreeing to print Mildred's cartoons poking fun at the staff by being the editor of the newspaper) she also gets expelled (along with Mildred) by a, for once, adamant Miss Cackle, but along with Mildred she is saved from this dire fate by her faithful friends Maud, Ruby and Enid who conjure up a very scary witch, The Uninvited, who attempts to put the whole Academy to eternal sleep. Jadu has apirations of running a real newspaper someday.The Unfairground, The Uninvited At the end of her third year, Jadu is made Deputy Head Girl, with Mildred as head girl, in recognition of their efforts in saving the Academy once again. Physical Appearance Jadu appears to be of Indian descent, with long, dark hair that she wears in a plait. Personality and Traits Jadu is a great sport and is quick to catch onto things that aren't always apparent. She is keen to learn, is loyal to her friends and shows mature behaviour (until the episode The Unfairground where she and Mildred rebel against the rules with The Fairground newspapers). Jadu, like Maud, is mostly very sensible and during the first two years at Cackle's of a rather meek nature. She only perks up during the end of the third year when fighting for students' rights, opposing and poking fun at the staff and especially Miss Hardbroom (“No uniforms, permission to go out of bounds and more chips!”) in the Unfairground episode. Relationships Jadu is friends with Mildred Hubble, Maud Moonshine, Enid Nightshade, and Ruby Cherrytree. Like Ruby, she is often dragged along on whatever crazy crusade Mildred and co. are going on, though there are times when she and Ruby are absent (in the episode The Inspector Calls she and Jadu are completely absent when Mildred, Maud and Enid are trying to stop Mistress Hecketty Broomhead from closing the Academy down and the two have only minor roles in the episode Power Drill when Mildred, Maud and Enid are trying to give Miss Drill magic powers). Trivia *Jadu Wali, along with Ruby Cherrytree, is a character who doesn't appear in the books, but is introduced in the TV series. *Jadu appears in every episode of The Worst Witch apart from The Inspector Calls, The Genius of the Lamp and The Lost Chord. Appearances *The Worst Witch (TV Series) References Category:Characters